


Beauty Bae

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Morning After, Night Elf, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen Kaldorei Smut EncounterBooty Bay
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	Beauty Bae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rask/gifts).



Stellarria thought herself a woman of patience. Despite the cold and rain, she felt that magic was a very potent force, and could overcome many obstacles if used correctly. It could even be used to teleport, and indeed, if she so desired, she could have used her hearthstone, however, doing such a thing would have ended her in a location that was completely opposite of where she wanted to go. Booty Bay was a very convenient location; she really didn't want to go anywhere else. She was on a mission to deliver an important document to a diplomat in Stormwind, a document that needed to be put in the diplomat's hands within 48 hours. The weather was against her, to the point that no ship, even though she didn't need it, and nothing that had wings would be moving from this area.

"Not at least till tomorrow or the next day…" the goblin had told her.

"I cannot…wait that long." Stella said with fake politeness and clenched teeth. "I have a very important document that must be taken to Stormwind as soon as possible, I simply cannot wait on this."

It wasn't the goblin's problem, so he simply shrugged. "Sorry, you can either wait, or you can try it on foot."

This was also out of the question. The storm was bad; it would be stupid to go out on foot with such dangerous creatures lurking in the shadows waiting to kill. The storm was said to last for a few days, but it was also promised to lighten up soon, so travel would continue as scheduled. She didn't want to lose time but what could she do in her situation? This got her back to thinking about magic. Couldn't they just use magic to protect the beasts? Maybe that was asking a bit too much.

Rain, probably, but these winds would be hard for anything in the air. The magic wouldn't be able to fight off the wind.

She forced herself to think calmly and not try and throttle the goblin. She already had a distinct dislike for goblins, coming to Booty Bay had been indeed her last resort. Her frustration in the possibility of not being able to get to Stormwind in time was making her outward mask slowly dissipate, which could be a bad thing for the goblin in front of her.

"Is there nothing I can do to be on my way?" Stella asked him as politely as she could "Perhaps some gold is in order…?"

"No. Ain't nothing goin' out there, get used to it lady." Extremely impatient with Stella's banter, the goblin turned his back away from her, walking away. It is always a mistake to turn your back on a creature that had the potential to become very hostile quite quickly. A dark shadow with bright glowing eyes loomed over the goblin's head, Stella's staff raised and ready to strike. Dismiss her would he? He would regret such an insult to her person with a few knots on his head. Her patience had reached its limit and beyond, a little payback for his rudeness would make her feel so much better…

"What we be havin' 'ere?" a voice drawled and suddenly, Stella found herself unable to move her arms, something having them in a vice-like grip. Firmly she was dragged backwards a few paces until she was side by side with a creature with dark gray fur.

Interesting, I barely come up to his chest, Stella thought rather numbly as she regarded her captor. He skillfully plucked the staff from her smaller hands, releasing her afterwards. Looking up, Stella was faced with a rather toothy grin as the stranger leaned slightly on her staff, obviously amused by her antics.

No, not a stranger. It was that Worgen that she had encountered only two months ago. Rufus it was? She had thought about him often after their first meeting, especially about how different and intriguing he was compared to the stories that she had been told. Rufus hadn't changed much since she had last seen him. His hair was still the same length and his animal Jork was sitting about four paces away, glaring at her. The pet's dislike for her obviously hadn't diminished any either. His clothing was slightly different, for one he was wearing more clothing. He had on leather pants and boots, only the boots had no bottom to them. His vest matched his pants, even his wristbands matched. He had even purchased a new rifle, for the old one he had was no longer strapped to his back. Stella did not want to know why she had remembered such details after meeting him only once, and while Worgens for the most part looked the same to her, she knew that she'd be able to find him in a crowd anywhere. She reached for her staff and he simply moved away, keeping it at arms length. She knew she wouldn't be able to get it trying a reaching contest; his limbs were much longer than hers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding a bit more exasperated than she had meant to. She didn't like to show her inward emotions too often, that led to vulnerability.

"Dis be neutral territory leetl' she-elf." He said cheerfully, placing her staff on his shoulders and letting his arms hang limply from her weapon. Her weapon. It was funny had he had no regard towards her things, or her on top of that. "I can be 'ere all day, all night if I want." He winked at her

"An' then some miss."

There he went with that she-elf thing again. Had she thought him intriguing? Maybe annoying as hell was better. Already in a foul mood, Stella decided to try and reclaim her weapon back instead of trying to argue the issue of her name again. He obviously hadn't listened the first time, and she did so hate to repeat herself. She jumped up to try and grab it, but he leaned back, making her instead brush up against him. She ignored the warm feeling that went through her body at the contact. After a few tries of this, and wanting to choke him when his grin only got wider and his glances became more heated, she stopped, glaring at him in defiance. She was getting so tired at being his source for amusement. "My staff." She said, not feeling like saying anything more. He knew what she meant, there was no need to elaborate.

"What 'bout it?" he asked, grinning that shit eating grin of his. Violent thoughts went through her mind, but she squashed it. She was a Night Elf, not a barbarian. "B wantin' it back?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." She flashed a fake smile at him "It's cold and wet and I'm tired of standing out here with idiots." The goblin, who she had meant for him to hear, ignored her. Rufus' grin simply would not fade away, and the more she spoke, it seemed the more he enjoyed grinning.

"Ya be right 'bout dat. Win's gettin' stronga. Ya may be wantin' ta seek shelta fo' da night she-elf."

Why do you care? She wanted to hiss at him, instead she simply adjusted her cloak on her body, not that it did much now to shield her from the rain. So far, the wind had died down a bit, but the goblins were convinced that it'd start back up worse than before in an hour, so everything was beginning to close down, especially travel paths. Sighing, Stella held out her hand "Well, return my weapon to me and I'll be on my way to an Inn for the night and you can go get drunk and be merry."

Rufus laughed heartily at this, fixing Stella with an amused stare, shifting the staff to one hand. After calming down enough to speak, he leaned forward and stared her right in the eyes, dropping his voice down to a whisper "Ya fo'got da part 'bout me gettin' felt up by hot she-elves like yorself miss." he winked at her.

"Disgusting!" she spat, appalled by his forward behavior. She snatched her weapon from his hand and stormed past him, ignoring his laughter. How dare he come on to her like that? Had he no decency? He was a Worgen, she a Night Elf, he had obviously lost his mind.

Or perhaps not. It was well known that Worgens weren't very picky when it came to sex, they were pretty open about that sort of thing. Of course, it was now not uncommon for Worgens to try associating with those of the Alliance, but obviously Rufus had no such ideas about up keeping that. When she stormed past him he followed, his long legs more than able to keep up with her quick pace. Jork was prowling behind his master, obviously quite unhappy with how this scene was playing out.

Rufus, was pretty convinced that he was losing his mind. He had arrived about an hour or so before Stella to Booty Bay, and had met up with the same problem, only he needed a ship. It didn't matter to him if he got to the Barrens at any particular time so he hadn't made such a fuss about not being able to leave. Instead he had lounged around the area, spoke to some friends that were passing by and got himself a room at the inn. It was after he left the inn that he saw Stella, and although he had sworn to himself that he wasn't going to associate with her, he found himself wandering over to her spot where she was trying to haggle the unfortunate goblin who putting a nice wrench in her plans to leave as soon as possible. Because he didn't want Stella to get in trouble, he had even go so far as to stop her from trying to beat the goblin to death. The flirting, however, was going a bit too far. He couldn't really help himself though, she was so easy to anger, and she was so damn sexy when riled up. She hadn't changed much though, her outfit looked a darker shade of green than when he had seen her two months ago, but it was pretty much unrevealing and left too much to the imagination. She was starting to grow her hair out he saw, for her shoulder length hair was now down almost to her shoulder blades. He briefly wondered how her hair would feel in his hands.

Probably silky and well taken care of, just like that sexy shade of soft fur that was just begging to be tasted…

A rumble from Jork shook Rufus out of his slight stupor. He honestly needed to stop thinking about her like that. Sure she was hot, most Night Elves were, but going down that path was a dark and dangerous one. It didn't help that he hadn't had a good lay in almost a year, unheard of for his kind. It was driving him a bit crazy, maybe that was why he couldn't get his mind off of her 'assets'. It also wasn't helping that she kept jumping to get her weapon from his grasp, her body, which was quite warm and soft despite the rain and wind, kept brushing against him, which was only riling him up more.

He had teased her without mercy, making her become so infuriated that she stomped off in a huff, clutching the weapon that he had so easily plucked from her hands into the Inn. He walked with her for a bit, and then, petting his wet, irritated, and miserable animal, he led Jork over to the pet stables, deciding to let the caretakers do their magic on his friend. Rufus knew he'd probably have to really give Jork some special treatment for everything he had been putting the animal through. Afterwards, he went back into the Inn, a tad bit surprised at what he found.

The Inn was filled with mostly Horde, and within that, mostly Orcs. Throwing a few waves to some familiar faces with unfamiliar names, Rufus looked around for the she-elf, and found her. She was sitting at the bar, getting some rather strange looks from the orcs, a tall empty glass sitting by her arm. Raising an eyebrow, Rufus practically glided his way through the disorderly arrangements of Orcs in the area, easily sliding into a bar stool beside her. A grin beginning to emerge on his face he leaned his head on his hand, looking at her with a rather lazy expression.

"Ain't cha a little young to drink, she-elf?" he asked her. When her body tensed he allowed himself a small victory. He knew she despised the nickname he had given her, and he made sure to use it quite a bit when he wanted to make her mad.

It always seems to work.

She slowly turned her head to him, her eyes narrowing in barely concealed anger. An argument perhaps? She seemed like the type that would be fun to argue with. "And what, may I ask, is that supposed to mean?" she wanted to know.

Hook.

"I jus' sayin', ya a leetl' wet behind da ears if ya know wat I mean. At least take it easy, dun wancha overdoin' it."

Line.

He could tell she was about to explode at any moment, and he sat back, preparing himself for it. She was indeed young to be so impressionable. Most mature Night Elves would have ignored him, finding him too beneath them to even consider attempting to debate with them. For some reason he liked the fact that Stella seemed so different from all those other stick-in-the-ass Night Elves.

"I am not wet behind the ears." She hissed at him, her chin raising in her defiant way. Rufus was sure that it was strictly a habit of hers. She probably thought it made her look regal or something.

Sinker.

"Really now?" he asked casually "I dunno, ya haven't really…"

"Don't believe me?" she asked, her defiant glare turning into a grin that made him feel a little uneasy "Shall I prove it to you then?" she asked, her grin becoming a bit wider.

He'd rather she didn't. An argument was fine, her doing something reckless and having the entire Horde in the building come down on her was not. "Ey, now littl' she-elf…" he began

She ignored him. "Bartender, I want a glass of your strongest drink.."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

The bartender plopped down a glass of light blue liquid. If one looked closely, they would be able to see small specks of light within them, making it look almost like a galaxy. Rufus knew this drink, its initial name was 'Moonlight Vale' but eventually became 'Milky Way' because of the way it looked. The average Orc could only take three shots of that drink before they were drunk, Stella was having a glass of it.

Rufus briefly wondered if Night Elves could get alcohol poisoning.

The Worgen Hunter looked around, feeling uneasy about the stares Stella was getting. They had ignored the fact that he was sitting beside her, mostly because Orcs didn't really care too much for what Worgens did, plus, they knew them to be the horny bastards that they were, but Stella, she was a different story. Smirks and grins began to shine in the tavern, and Rufus could even see the small gleam of knives. He could already tell what they were thinking. Wait till she gets drunk, let her leave, kill her. Who would know? They'd probably just dump her body somewhere and claim that animals killed her if anyone came asking. No one would tell the truth, and the animals would probably start to devour her before anyone came asking. The thought of her being disemboweled was uncomfortable to him for some reason, so he tried to grab her arm when she reached for the glass. Determined to prove him wrong, she reached over with her other hand, grabbed the drink and downed it all. With a small squeak and an off comment about how it tasted like juice, he simply stared at her, dumbstruck. She had to be wet behind the ears if she didn't know how bad that drink was. The thought of poisoning once again entered his mind and he reached for her, a little unsure of what to do.

"See?" she began, looking at him with a shaky grin. Her naturally glowing eyes were becoming a bit dimmer, her face was beginning to don a bright reddish tint to it. The drink was going to hit her hard, he knew it. He needed to get her out of harms way. If he simply left her here, she'd surely die.

But den ya wouldn't 'ave ta worry bout 'er anymore now would ya? An unbidden thought came into his head. He squashed it. Sure she was the enemy, but she wasn't a bad person, she didn't need to die because she was trying to prove a point that held no real value. That wasn't the way anyone should die. Resolved in his conclusion, he stood up and slipped his arm around her back, the other reaching underneath her legs. She squeaked again and giggled, slinging her arms around his neck, looking up at him with half closed eyes.

"Told ya I wasn't wet behind the ears." She said triumphantly, and surprising him with her ability to keep from seriously slurring. Four or five of those drinks had him roaring drunk and slurring off his ass. Trying very hard to ignore the hard stares he was getting from the Orcs he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Stay still miss, it not safe fer you to be doin' such reckless things." He told her, his lips accidentally brushing against her ear. Her skin felt good, a little too good for his liking. Get 'er upstairs first Rufus… he thought to himself and shifted her in his arms, ignoring the glares with an effort as he began the short trip up the stairs and into his room.

Most rooms in an inn were the same. They had a large bed, a dresser with a mirror, a bathroom and maybe one or two windows. Some of his belonging were already in the room laying against the dresser, mostly things that he used for traveling long distances. With no small skill, he unsoldered his gun while still holding Stella in his arms, closing the door with his foot at the same time. He let himself feel a bit proud of his multitasking skills as he set the giggling Elf girl on the bed.

She sat back, arching her back a bit as she regarded him "I wiped that stupid grin off your face." She said, tilting her head in a way that dared him to challenge her new accomplishment.

Slightly annoyed by that statement he walked over to his dresser, sitting down and removing his boots one by one. "That So?" he asked absently. Her little antics could have gotten them both injured, it was a good thing he got them out of there when he did.

"Of course." She said with the utmost confidence as she tried to get up off the bed "I'm better at you in everything."

Getting up and walking over toward her because she made another fool of herself, Rufus began to feel a little agitated. What was she trying to prove anyway with the 'I'm better than you' crap? He didn't really give a shit about that stuff, but it seemed to be of the utmost importance to her. It really was annoying. "Sure darlin', whatever." His voice held none of its usual cheer, he simply stood by and waited for her to wobble and possibly fall on her face from being an idiot and drinking too much like child.

"Jealous?" she wanted to know. She wobbled a bit and Rufus shot out an arm to steady her.

"Hardly." He said, trying to guide her back to the bed. Why had he wasted his time with this woman again? "Get some sleep she-elf. You gonna be hatin' yourself in the mornin'."

"You don't believe me." It was a statement and she looked a little offended by his nonverbal agreement "Fine then, test me. An…s…s..stop callin' me she-elf. I detest that name."

He flashed her a humorless smile "Test ya huh? Rather not, since you will be drunk off your preety little ass." He did smile at that, amused by his joke. He let his thoughts wander for a bit. Oh yes, she did have a nice cute little…

"I can dance better than you." She cut in, interrupting his thoughts. At this statement, he did grin toothily, ideas coming into his head faster than he could possibly think.

"That so?" he said. Night Elf women were rumored to have the most beautiful dancing in all of the land. He had never seen it before, and she had caught his interest "You are right, I don' believe ya." The only downside to this situation was that she was drunk, so the dance probably wouldn't be as good.

Oh well, she'd still probably look pretty good doing it, so he'd take his losses.

She moved away from his grip, still a little wobbly "A contest then." She said "I'll prove to you that I'm the better dancer…that I'm better at everything."

The grin never faded "Less talkin' , more dancin' , she-elf." He remarked.

He watched as she wobbled over to the middle of the room, still very unsteady on her feet. She turned a bit when she reached her destination and then wobbled horribly, flapping her arms and trying not to fall. He didn't help her this time, she'd probably get mad if he did. Besides that, his heart was beginning to pound rather loudly in his ears, and he had no idea as to why.

Then suddenly, Stella closed her eyes and stood up to her full height. She breathed in, and then out, slowly. She did this for about ten seconds before her eyes opened, their bright depths staring at the wall, her face serene but serious. Any signs of her being drunk were gone now; it was if her body had taken up a mind of its own. Before his mind had fully processed what was going on, Stella had begun her dance, and he could do nothing but stand there, entranced. Her movements were as fluid as the finest silk, her body moved almost provocatively and yet at the same time, it was beautiful.

Her clothing that had seemed to cover too much now seemed to not cover enough as she danced. Her gaze turned to him, dark and inviting. It was probably a part of the dance, and he wondered if there was a male version to it, because he definitely wanted to learn it and dance it with her. Rufus had seen dances before, he had seen people even try to imitate the Night Elves dance, but it was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to what Stella was doing. She didn't jump around or leap or anything, her movements were always steady, always flowing, always graceful. She looked like an exotic doll, a priceless object that was meant to be locked away and kept to themselves. Despite the fact that she had no partner she looked at him as if he was. He didn't even have to move as she danced her away over to him. He stood as still as a statue as her body brushed against his ever so lightly, as her lips brushed over his chest like a feather. He refused to move when he felt her hands, warm and inviting, hover over his skin. He didn't move at all, he simply watched her, for he could do nothing else. A minute later she was moving away from him, her body going long with music that he could not hear, and at the moment, he really didn't give two shits about. Need hit him hard, and as he watched her wind down into a series of bends and swerve of hips he felt his desire for her rise to a strength he hadn't realized he felt. It might have been because he hadn't been in the arms of a woman in a while, it could have been those few drinks he had had earlier, but he doubted it. Maybe it was just something that had been building up inside of him these past two months and he hadn't realized it, he honestly didn't know. What he did know was that if she continued to press herself against him like that, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

When she stopped she was breathless and he watched with slight fascination at how her chest rose and fell. With a sigh and a slight hiccup, she began to take off her clothes. Of course she was. She was trying to torture him, test his limits.

Well, he was at his limits and then some.

"It's so hot…" she muttered as she began to strip out of the slightly baggy pants. "Aren't you hot?"

"Yes miss." he said, his voice coming out thicker than he had wanted it to. He swallowed, finding his throat rather tight. "Real hot."

She smiled at him then, but he could still tell that she was drunk. She was hiding it pretty well, he had to give her credit for that at least. "And I told you I could dance better…" she paused in her speech as she removed her pants. Now clad in only a bra and underwear, she tried to force herself to walk straight over to him, but she ended up tilting more to the side. She did successfully reach him, however, and was now looking up at him, her expression one of defiance and success. He wasn't looking at her face, he was looking at the lovely view she was giving him.

Gods, he wanted her so badly.

"It's…your turn." She said, trying not to tilt to the side "C'mon, let's see what you got." In order to better stabilize herself, her body began to use his for support, and in Rufus' mind, that was the final straw. When she looked back up at him, instead of answering her his arms pulled her tightly to his body, immediately reacting to the softness of her body against his. She gave him a slight quizzical look and as she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, his head came down and his lips captured hers, pulling her into a powerful and slightly rough kiss.

When her pussy was nice and sopping, Stella pulled him up by his hair again, “There will be plenty of time for that later, but right now I need your cock.”

Rufus quickly divested himself of his own pants and soaked the crown of his cock with her quim before pressing in. The lovers both grunted with exertion as Rufus' huge cock slowly stretched her cunt around it. Soon he built up a decent rhythm, but strained as he tried to keep himself under control.

“It’s okay to let go,” Stellaa soothed him, “I trust you.”

Stella gasped as Rufus' cock grew bigger within her, and her eyes rolled back as Rufus suddenly set forth with a brutal pace. He planted his claws on her waist, as he savagely thrust himself forward, now his knot was bruising her pussy lips with each slam.

“Yes!” Stella drunkenly wailed. “Knot me! Seed me!”

Not one to disobey an order like that, Rufus buried his knot inside her, and they both tensed as he unleashed his load. The feel of his hot cum sent Stella hurtling over the edge as well, and her pussy fluttered around the fleshy bulb locked inside it. The two lovers weren’t going anywhere soon, but that was okay with them as they lay intertwined on the bed.

The morning was a harsh mistress. Stella woke up with a striking headache and a rather deliciously sore body. She sat up in bed and covered her eyes from the sun that was trying to peek in through the clouds. Sun was bad. She didn't like the sun.

Her thoughts were hazy and she couldn't think straight. Where was she? Last night was somewhat of a blur for her. She remembered drinking a glass of liquid that tasted like berry juice, and then…

Her hand brushed against something soft and warm and she looked down, her eyes widening in alarm as she realized just what that warm thing was.

Rufus.

Oh Goddess, she had slept with Rufus.

Memories hit her hard as well as desire as she remembered last night. What has she been thinking? Oh wait, she hadn't been, she had been drunk.

This can't happen. She thought I'm a Night Elf, he's a Worgen. But I just…I slept with him, he was my first, I can't believe I did this, my father, everyone, what would they think? But try as she could, she could bring herself to regret it. Oh no, she had enjoyed it, from the time he had kissed her till her climax, she had enjoyed every last bit. It didn't matter that it was wrong, or that she barely knew him, or that her heart skipped a beat now when she glanced at him. That didn't matter. What mattered is that deep down in her heart, she'd do it again.

"Goddess forgive me." She whispered and began to slide out of the bed, hoping to quickly dress and leave. Of course, she wasn't so fortunate, as a long arm snaked out and grabbed her, Rufus' eyes boring into her as he stared at her with such intensity. She didn't want him to look at her that way.

"Stella…" he began

No. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't. She had to get away, she needed to get away. "I…I have to go." She was shaky, her head hurt, she felt good and yet like crap at the same time, and she felt like she was going to be sick "Please, I need to go."

He sat up and moved to grab her but she maneuvered out of his way, scrambling for her clothes. This had been a mistake, even if she didn't regret it, it was a mistake. "I have to leave…I have to…"

"Stella."

No, no, no! Why now, why was he using her name? When he said it, it just did things to her heart that she didn't want to happen "No, I can't, please Rufus…"

When she had grabbed her clothes she looked up only to stare at Rufus' chest. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and she felt herself being pulled into an embrace.

"It happened." He said softly "It isn't bad, come back to bed." He was trying to comfort her, to calm her down. She could feel it; he didn't think she was thinking straight. She was, he just wasn't thinking straight.

"Please, let me go." She said "This is wrong. We…what we did…"

"It was good right?" he said "Don't fight it leetl' un. C'mon, let's talk bout this."

"No." she said firmly, pushing him away. She quickly began to put on her clothing. It was still damp from last night, but she didn't care. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I just…I just can't deal with this right now."

"A'right." came the soft reply.

He let her change and leave without saying or doing anything else. When the door closed softly behind her, Rufus sat down, shaking his head. Whether or was more towards himself or her was undetermined.

"I am a fool."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
